Lust and Envy's Revenge
by The Real Lust
Summary: For the last 13 or so years Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, and Wrath have been screwing Envy and Lust over on Birthday and Christmas Presents so they decide to get them back.


_Lust and Envy's Revenge: Part 1_

_For the last 13 or so years Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, and Wrath have been screwing Envy and Lust over on Birthday and Christmas Presents so they decide to get them and Envy take Everyone out binge after they all have passed out they take them to a remote location._

Greed: * Wakes up in the middle of nowhere * Where are we?

Gluttony: * Wakes up * No idea.... I just woke up here.

Sloth: * Sleeping *

Wrath: * Wakes up * Great now whose idea was it to go out binge drinking last night?

Pride: *Wakes up, stands up, and falls over * Good question... Where's Lust and Envy?

Lust: * Missing in action along with Envy *

Envy: * Hiding behind a tree with Lust * This is going to be the cruelest trick ever!

Lust: Shut-up you moron! Do you want to blow our cover?

Envy: No, sorry. * Thinks * This is what they get for screwing us over on christmas and our birthdays.

Lust: * Laughs cruely * Oh joy they are so bad that the only way out of this "place" is to..... Hmmmm.... you know i haven't thought that far yet.

Envy: You didn't think of a way to get out of here!?

Lust: You know the thought never came to mind.

Envy: OY!.... How in the world-

Lust: I think you mean "place".

Envy: * Stares angrly at Lust *

Lust: What, this isn't a world it's a "place" * Does air quotes *

Envy: * Slaps forehead * Wait what are they doing!?

Lust: I don't know.

Greed: Ok so lets call roll to see if we're all here. Gluttony.

Gluttony: Here!

Greed: Sloth.

Sloth: * Still sleeping * ZZZZZZZ!!!!!

Greed: I'll take that as a here. Pride.

Pride: Here!

Greed: Wrat-

Wrath: For the love of daddy, of course, I'm here but you know what Lust and Envy aren't so lets stop waisting time and find them.

All four of them: Sloth get up we have to go find Evny and Lust!

Sloth: What, huh, who, where, how many animal crackers?

Envy: Did you hear something about animal crackers?

Lust: Yeah?But what does that have to do with any thing?

Envy: Nothing I just wanted to clarify that I live with morons.

Lust: Hey whats that surpose to mean!? * Nails extend *

Envy: Oh nothing I wasn't talking about you.....

Lust: * Nails grow short once again * Ok sure... Well any way while they figure out how to find us lets make traps, find a hide out, and make a plan.

Envy: Ummm..... Ok coming into this "place" I saw a small cave. Can we hide there?

Lust: No we can hide in an invisible pie tin!!! OF COURSE WE CAN YOU TARD CAKE!!!!!!

Gluttony: We need to find food,

Sloth: A bed,

Greed: Money,

Wrath: People in pain,

Pride: And special pie so you can look and watch me eat it while you get none and I bask in the glory....

All including Lust and Envy: * Look at pride with the crazy stalker guy look *

Lust: I'm scared did we just see the crazy side to ppprrrriidddee?

Envy: * Eye twitches * I think so. What the fudge crackers did we do?

Lust: We otta put them in white rooms and watch what each one does... * Laughs *

Envy: OK then... Well the only problem with getting out of here is, well getting out of here.

Lust: You know theres an exit like that way right * Points to the right and exit door appears *

Envy: * Mouth hits ground * How did....When did....Where did....Why did.... * Slaps Her self and points to the exit * Exit door!!!

Lust: Yeah, I remebered I told you not to forget to remind me not to forget about the exit.

Envy: Sometimes I wonder whether your retarded or not!

Lust: I'm not the one who forgot to remind me about the exit now am I?

Envy: Oh great they're going somewhere.... Hey Lust whats the clock above the door for???

Lust: I remember now if we don't get out of here by the time that timer goes off then well be stuck in here with these idiots till it opens.

Envy: That doesn't sound to bad when it closes how long till it opens?

Lust: Well let me see * A calculater magically appears * Take the square root of this, subtract it by this, add this to this, times that by _seven_, then take that and divid it by three hundred sixty-five and you get.... WOW THAT'S ALOT OF ZERO'S!!!!!!! Ummmm.... If I told you that you don't want the answer would you still ask for it?

Envy: Lust, I want that answer regaurdless of what it-

Lust: Ok fine it's 1,830,560,000,000.

Envy: Years? Minutes? Days? * Eye twitch gets worse *

Lust: I was just kidding it will reopen in 700 days.

Envy: You pulled that number out your ass didn't you?

Lust: No, I meant 7 days ok?

Envy: Thank the-

Lust: Lets not go there. Hey they're gone let's go find them.

Greed: Hey guys look a forest! * Pointing at a forest 30 feet infront of them *

Sloth: No, really I thought it was a bed with millions of pillows all fluffied just the way I like them * Falls asleep thinking about how soft and fluffy the pillows on her bed at home are *

Wrath: So whose carrying her?

Pride: I will I'm the strongest out of everyone in this group! * Goes to lift sloth and falls over with her in her arms *

Gluttony: * Walks away and tries to find Lust and Envy *

Lust: Look there they are! * Pointing to the mound sins *

Lust and Envy: * Running to their sisters *

Lust: What happend to you guys?

Envy: They look like they were being chased by something.

Greed: First off where have you been and where is Gluttony?

Envy: Looking for you, finding the exit, and i don't know.

Lust: Hey look Gluttony's foot prints going in that way.

Greed: Ok now we know where she went, but why?

They all go looking for Gluttony. Keep reading and find out what happens in part 2.


End file.
